A Series of Unpredictable Events
by iciclegirl235
Summary: Natalie is mad. Natalie leaves class. Mr. Hummer is a female super model. Dan receives a ninja sword.  Utter chaos.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues characters. Dragon Tales, the Red Sox, Gucci, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Google, any ideas that seem PJO related (cough pen/sword cough) HSM 2 or any of it's songs or characters, or anything else that you notice isn't mine. **

**I don't particularly like HSM 2, incase you're wondering**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl who hated most things in life. She hated planes, cars, bikes, scooters. She hated French fries, chicken nuggets, candy, chips. She hated her mother, father, dog.

She only rode in limos.

She only ate fruit (and the occasional imported Belgium chocolate).

She only liked her brother.

So as you might've noticed, life could be very hard and dissatisfying for her. But it did help that her family was bloody rich...

Her name was Natalie. She was the visual epitome of beauty- coffee colored skin, amber eyes, flawless complexion, perfect teeth. It was a real pity she didn't smile too often.

We enter our tale as 17-year old Natalie is being dropped off for her last day in high school- from the limo, of course. Her 5'7" frame elegantly swooped out of the limo, a Gucci tote bag of a purse on her shoulder that we can only assume was her school bag. She wore designer jeans that probably cost more than most of our homes, and a lacy pink tank underneath a black cardigan. Her long, silky black locks were in a stylish ponytail. The little makeup she wore accentuated her features without looking trashy.

Like I said, a real pity that she didn't smile so much.

Without even a glance at the limo, she walks into the school, head held high, mysterious half-smile (though her mouth wasn't open so you couldn't see those pearly whites) on her face, as is the Kabra way. She stops at her locker and opens her pink lock- which may look normal, but actually has a fingerprint sensing device incase anyone other than Natalie tries to open it.

Once she opened her locker and neatly arranged her books in the built-in bookcase in it, she walks to class. She doesn't smile at the boys gawking at her, she doesn't insult the girls glaring at her. She doesn't do a thing.

Something's wrong.

The boys notice she doesn't smile at them, they punch each other's shoulders and walk away, kind of confused. The girls notice she doesn't insult them, they look at her and start whispering like mad.

Natalie doesn't do a thing.

The day goes on and Natalie goes to her classes- probably the last time she ever will.

Finally, she walks into her 6st period class, English with Mr. Hummer. Mr. Hummer is a pretty cool professor, laid back and relaxed. He doesn't treat Natalie like royalty like the other teachers, and while at first Natalie had a real fit about this, she learned to respect him in time. (Like, a long time. The whole year, in fact.)

At the last minute, Dan Cahill rushes into the room, just in time. Dan, to Natalie's shock, is actually quite popular at the school which is known as Sterling Hart High School. Mr. Hummer simply nods at Dan, motioning for him to take a seat in the front, next to Natalie, who, surprisingly, is sitting alone.

Because usually, she has boys fighting for the seat next to her, and girls, too, as if sitting next to her is going to help them get their faces in the next Teen Vogue mag or holding a new Marc Jacobs bag before it's even out in stores.

But the students at Sterling Hart High, if anything, were good at sensing emotions, and Natalie clearly emitted a talk-to-me-and-get-shot-with-the-dart-gun-that's-secretly-in-my-purse vibe.

"So, class," begins Mr. H. "Your last day in high school."

No one says a word, because Mr. H is obviously not done, and everyone wants to know what he's going to say.

But Mr. H didn't say anything. He just sat back down in his chair at his desk, took a sip of his coffee, and stared back at the seniors waiting for him to say something.

Can you say awk-ward?

Apparently Dan felt it, and decided to break the silence. "So, how 'bout those Red Sox?"

A few boo's, a lot of whoops, and a couple what-the-h's were the class response. But the awkward silence enveloped them again.

This time, Natalie breaks it. You see, Natalie was having a bad day. Her nail polish was chipped this morning, she couldn't find the boots she wanted to wear this morning so she had to settle with ballet flats, and oh, did I mention her boyfriend broke up with her? Well, cheated on her, actually. Thank Prada he went to another school, is all I can say.

"Mr. Hummer?" she begins, in her British accent that's as silky smooth as her hair. "Are we actually going to do anything in this class today? Or can we just leave? Why are we spending our last class on our last day in this school NOT DOING ANYTHING? I don't mean to be rude, or anything, Mr. Hum- scratch that. I'm being rude. Boo hoo. What are you going to do, give me detention?"

The class can tell Natalie is mad and on a roll. She is on a mad roll. Dan tries to stop it.

"Uh, Natalie, I think you should stop-

But Natalie is madly on a roll.

"Oh, shut up, Dan. Why should you tell me what to do? Why should Mr. Hummer tell me what to do? Why should ANYONE tell me what to do? Blast mum. I'll listen to her the day chokers come back in fashion!"

Some guys chortle in the back of the room, and some girls giggle. Mad Natalie is apparently a funny Natalie.

Natalie stands up and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Since anything I say is not appreciated in this quote classroom end quote, I'm, as you Americans say, quote, out of here, and I QUOTE!"

With that she fashionably walks out of the room, all eyes on her dramatic exit- though some male eyes are not exactly on her exit, if you can read between the lines.

Then, a normally quiet girl named Emalee giggles. (You see, girls in this school didn't laugh. They giggled.)

"So," says Emalee. "When do you think she's going to come back for her Gucci tote?"

The rest of the class laughs- though the females giggled.

Dan smirks. "In about 5....4....3....2....and 1."

Right on time, Natalie huffs back into the room and takes her bag. She sees that everybody is looking at her, amused. She isn't.

"Well? Anyone care to explain the joke?" No one did, and she leaves. Then they burst into laughter/giggles.

Mr. Hummer- bet you forgot about him, eh?- then stands up. He walks to the front of the classroom and announces dramatically, "Class, I have a confession. I am not actually Mr. Hummer, but I am a 22 year old model from the future." And to prove this, "" pulls off "his" mask- I know, I'm completely confused too- to reveal a stunningly beautiful face that rivals even the Kabra women.

Alabaster skin, slightly pink cheeks, pomegranate red lips, and long, blond hair highlighted with streaks of gold and yellow and brown. She takes off the teacher's outfit and is wearing a ninja suit, and presses the pen she is holding to reveal a long, silver ninja sword.

Dan runs up to her and bows at her feet.

"OhmyRedSox," he gasps. "Loalia DeRosa Camille Alehandero. YOU ARE LIKE MY IDOL!!!!!!"

The rest of the class stares at the most popular guy in their grade with expressions of mingled shock and confusion.

Dan sighs with exasperation. "What do you guys DO in your free time? Loalia DeRosa Camille Alehandero is only the greatest ninja lord of all time. Born in 1875, she went through a time portal created unsupervised by Professor Ronald D. Logan, and she never came back. There were rumors, though, that she'd come back to be a teacher, and that she hated being a super model in the future." Dan sighs again, this time with adoration. "I never would of DREAMED that she'd be MY teacher..."

Some guys look like they're dreaming, too, from the drool that's covering their desks. A nerdy-but-kind-of-hot guy named Paydro clears his throat.

"Dan, not to be, uh, rude or anything, but HOW THE H DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS????"

Dan doesn't look away from Loalia DeRosa Camille Alehandero, now to be called LDRCA, due to the fact that I am the author and I can do whatever I want, and that my fingers kind of hurt, but answers Paydro. "Hay-looo Paydro, it's called GOOGLE."

This statement causes several students to faint in the shock of this shocking statement.

LDRCA looks at the classroom. "Class, my work in this time period is done. I must return back to the future and continue my role as a supermodel. But I hope that you have all learned something in my English class this year, and hold onto in for years to come." She looks at Dan. "Daniel Cahill, I'm going to give you my nina sword. Not because I felt a special bond or anything with you this year, but because you are bowing down at my feet, hyperventilating." She gives the sword to Dan, and it turns back into a pen.

A few more people faint- but not Dan, not yet. He quite close, though.

LDRCA says, "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." A glowing magenta portal appears were the window should be, and LDRCA starts to walk over.

Some more people faint. The class is reduced to about 10 people.

Jeoline Martinez asks weakly, "Isn't that rhyme from Dragon Tales?"

Mazon Kripes just as weakly answers, "I think it is."

Dan is still staring at LDRCA in shock. LDRCA looks back at him and smiles. "Oh, and you can call me Lola." With that, she jumps into the magenta portal and she's gone.

(She could have TOLD us to call her Lola before, I mean, my fingers are DEAD with all the "LDRCA looks there" 's and "LDRCA does this" 's. Honestly, isn't saying your name the first thing you do, not the LAST? Not an ounce of tact within them, those futuristic type.)

After Lola says that and is gone, Dan faints. The sword falls to the ground with a clatter, and the remaining 9 people faint. Soon, everyone in class is dead (dead meaning they've all fainted).

So when the bell rings and no one in the class gets up to leave, no one screams, "WHAT TIME IS IT, SUMMER TIME, IT'S OUR VACATION", no one does anything, the principal walks in. He's kind of shocked to see the whole class asleep- that's what he assumes- and the teacher gone, but, hey, it's "SUMMER TIME" so he thinks, Whatever.

The whole summer passes and the class is still faint in the classroom. Then an earthquake brings the walls of the school down in August and the class slowly gets up.

"Was I dreaming?" wonders Dan out loud.

"Whew, that was enlightening," says Emalee.

"That Loalia DeRosa Camille Alehandero..." says Paydro, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I hate Dragon Tales," says Jeoline.

"Hey, well, it's SUMMER TIME, BABY," cries Mazon. The whole class cheers and skips off into the sunset, singing the much-loved song from High School Musical 2. At some point, Natalie Kabra joins them, and she dances with them as they sing "Fabulous", also from HSM 2. She adores that song. And Sharpay.

"Looks like we've got a great summer ahead of us," says Dan.

"TRU DAT!" screams the rest of the class.

"So..." asks Dan. "HOW 'BOUT THOSE RED SOX?!?!?"

A lot of whoop's were the class response.

The End.

**This was really random and 5 pages long. I was in a mood the whole time I wrote this so it's not exactly my..."normal" style. It's also in the present tense, so I'm sorry for any errors you find. **

**Review. Cheers.**


End file.
